Unfinished Stories
by Mistyx7
Summary: Stories that I have started but never finished.
1. Unicorn unfinished chapter

Chapter One

_A girl lay dying, glowing with the light of a thousand suns. A golden-haired girl knelt at her side, sobbing, crying 'Heal her, Emily, please!' at the red-head kneeling beside the dying girl with her hand on the girls heart, her rainbow-colored jewel flashing. A raven haired girl was fighting a man clad in rainbow robes. It was no use. The girl disappeared, leaving only pink sparkles, floating in the air. 'No!' cried the golden-haired girl. 'Come back! Come back!'_

Kara opened her eyes. Everything was black. She couldn't see. She tried to get up but failed. She was wrapped up in a strange, silky material so tightly that she could barely move.

She panicked. She tried to fire a bolt of her ultra-powerful Blazing Star magic to burn the fabric but couldn't. 'There must be some kind of magic blocker in this room.' She thought.

'Oh! Wait!' she laughed.

)A/N never finished this chapter)


	2. Melissa

Melissa

Ugh. Another boring school say to look forwards to. Not that I'm bad at it. I just find it a bit boring. Not at all like the magical adventures that I'm used to.

I dragged myself out of bed and pulled on my favorite black leather heeled boots. I laced them up and slumped over to my vanity. I grabbed my brush and started tugging on the knots in my usually strait raven black hair.

'Melissa!' My mom called. 'Hurry up! Your bacon is getting cold!'

Bacon. The irresistible smell that wafted up from the kitchen woke me up almost instantly. 'Coming mom!' I called back. I tugged my brush through the last knot in my hair when I realized that I had forgotten to put on my jewel. I grabbed the bracelet and stared at it for a moment, its fierce dark magic swirling around in it.

"are you coming or not? I'm getting impatient!' My mother called.

'Coming!' I yelled as I started out the door.


	3. Three new mages 1

Chapter One

'I don't know where it's coming from! I keep telling you that!' Emily said to her friends.

'Fine,' Kara, the blazing Star said. 'We're just worried about those waves of magic that you keep on sensing!'

'Yeah,' the Warrior said. 'It might be dark magic. Someone evil might be getting ready to attack.'

'I'm fine, okay?' Emily said to Adriane.

'How much magic can you sense?' Kara questioned.

'Umm… well… it seems to be coming from three sources… I don't know what, though.'

Suddenly a powerful wave of white magic hit Emily, knocking her to the ground.

'Wow! Are you alright? What did you sense?' Adriane asked as she and Kara pulled Emily up.

'I dunno! It was like this white magic that seemed to be coming from…' Emily said as she zoned into the source- a redheaded girl exiting the shopping mall with a bunch of bags in her hand. '… Heather.'


	4. Switched

Chapter One

Kara woke up that morning, feeling happier than ever. She yawned, then stretched, and got up and changed into a perfect pink outfit. She reached for her unicorn jewel. She was about to put it on when she noticed that something was very wrong…..

…

Adriane changed into her favorite black outfit and reached for her wolf stone. She slipped it on her wrist when she saw something that was very strange….

…

Emily was reading a book when she suddenly remembered that she had not put her rainbow jewel on yet. She walked over to her dresser and looked at her multi-colored rainbow jewel. She gasped. Something was not right at all…


	5. Switched continued

Chapter Two

Kara gaped at her unicorn jewel. Something was very wrong with it. Instead of just its regular diamond white, pink, red and orange, it was all the colors of the rainbow. The colors reminded her of… She shook off the thought. Nah… it couldn't be…

…..


	6. The evil returns

Prologue

'Emily, Kara, Adriane. Healer, Blazing Star, Warrior. Water, Fire, Earth. One shall turn to darkness and join us! Who shall it be?' A bulky figure grinned evilly.

'Which one has been touched by darkness the most?' Another dark, evil figure questioned.

'Water was the dark mage, but now she is light. Earth has so much dark power, my lady. She practices shadow magic. And fire…'

'Yes?'

'Fire is the last living descendent of the Dark Sorceress. The most powerful of the mages she is, the Blazing Star. Have you made your choice?' The first figure asked.

'Yes…' The other said, grinning.

_This is where one of the mages turns evil and does something else that I cannot remember. I also cannot remember who turns evil as well. I think that it's Kara who turns evil but pretends not to be. The bulky figure is (you probably guessed it) the Spider Witch. The other one is a new, more powerful evil that has resurrected the Spider Witch's evil side so she can have an evil minion._


End file.
